


Joined at the hip

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor wonders how they'd look now, if someone were there to see them; he thinks they'd probably seem perfectly innocent, just cuddling under the blanket, as if he's not rubbing his dick against his baby sister's ass.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 406





	Joined at the hip

"We could watch this on my laptop just fine... You know, upstairs, in my room, in the _bed_ ," Thor says as another episode starts, even though he knows it's pointless. If his sister said she wants them to stay in the living room, she's not going to change her mind now.

"But the TV screen is bigger," Loki grumbles but snuggles closer to him, pressing her back to his chest. Thor might be complaining but if he's honest, he's too comfortable to move right now, anyway. "Besides mom and dad are sleeping. Wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Fine," Thor agrees - it's not often that he denies his little sister anything and this time is no exception - and uses his arm that's wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer, nuzzling into her hair. "You smell nice," he murmurs, almost dreamily, as he inhales her sweet scent. Loki hums absentmindedly, apparently pretty focused on the show.

Thor's mind, however, is already wandering to _other_ things, as it usually does when his sister is around, and even more so when she's so close to him.

His cock, unsurprisingly, has already taken interest in the proximity of their bodies and with the way Loki's round ass is pressed against his crotch, it's no wonder that he's already half hard. He rocks his hips forward once, grinding against her, biting down at his lower lip to stifle a moan.

"Thor!" Loki admonishes him, sounding almost scandalized, even though she's giggling and doesn't try to shift away from him.

"What? Mom and dad are sleeping, remember?" He says, throwing her words back to her, and lets his hand drift higher on her chest until he can cup her tit, gently kneading the soft mount. Loki just hums now, apparently not finding a reason to disagree, and her body immediately arches towards Thor's touches, probably in instinct.

Thor wonders how they'd look if someone were there to see them; he thinks they'd probably seem perfectly innocent, just cuddling under the blanket, as if he's not rubbing his dick against his baby sister's ass.

"This is a stupid idea, you know," Loki tells him and grinds back, lets him slip his hand under her t-shirt.

"I don't know. Seems like an amazing idea to me," he says, his voice low and thick with arousal, as he runs his hand over her stomach, feeling shivers rising on the smooth skin under his calloused palm.

Loki squirms a little when he thumbs at her nipple and he grins, knowing how deliciously sensitive his little sister's nipples are. He rolls the nub between his thumb and index finger, immediately feeling it stiffening, and he pinches it a bit harder, not surprised when it elicits a gasp from Loki.

" _Thor._ "

"Yes, baby?" Thor says innocently and moves to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment, tugging at it and flicking it with the nail of his thumb, making Loki moan quietly as she keeps rocking against his cock, now more urgently.

Thor slips his other arm under her body so he can fondle her tits with both hands, teasing one nipple and kneading her other breast over the worn fabric of her t-shirt.

"Mm... want you to fuck me," Loki tells him, slightly breathless, and snakes an arm between them so she can cup his cock, squeezing it in her hand and making him groan.

"Yeah? How bad do you want it, baby girl?" he asks, teasing, taunting her.

"Bad enough to let you fuck me right here where mom and dad could come and see us at any moment," she says and Thor isn't really surprised at the words; if he's honest, they both get off to the risk of getting caught. "Love it when you call me that, you know that," she adds and Thor can't help but grin, fully aware of the effect the pet name has on his sister.

As the youngest in the house she has always been the family's baby girl; they used to call her that when she was little and apparently his sweet, little sister still rather likes it.

Thor loves it, too.

He hums and kisses the back of her neck, nipping at her earlobe, before moving lower, frowning when he finds fabric instead of bare skin.

"Take your t-shirt off," he whispers into her ear and she's quick to oblige, giving him free access to her tits and also her neck and shoulders. Thor isn't one to waste an opportunity like this and he traces the flawless milky flesh with kisses, sucking on it, eager to leave his marks.

He keeps his mouth busy like this - eliciting low moans from Loki, the TV covering most sounds - as he reluctantly withdraws a hand from her tits, moving it lower so he can pull his sister's shorts down around her thighs.

Loki bends her leg and slightly raises it, letting his hand slip between her thighs.

"You're taking too long," she complains, but her sharp tone breaks at the last words as Thor rubs her pussy over her panties.

He makes a grunting, pleased sound when he feels his sister's slick even through the fabric and he digs his fingers farther in, teasing her entrance over the thin material.

"I love how wet you are for me, baby girl," he rasps, his cock twitching eagerly in his boxers as he keeps feeling the delicious heat of her cunt against his fingers, impatient to be inside her.

"Thor, _brother_ , fuck me. Come on," Loki all but commands, fumbling with the waistband of his sweats as she tries to tug them down. Thor is quick to help her, drawing both his pants and his boxers down, just enough to free his cock and balls. Then he pulls Loki's panties to the side, exposing her pussy and rocking forward, both of them gasping as his cock grinds against her slick folds.

"Shit," Thor moans, burying his face into the crook of Loki's neck in a desperate attempt to stifle his sounds, rubbing the head of his dick against her entrance, her slick and his precum mixing together, before he finally slides inside her smoothly in one motion, like he belongs there.

It's always too much - _almost_ overwhelming - when he buries himself inside his baby sister's wet cunt, every inch of his hard cock being wonderfully engulfed in her tight heat.

Loki starts moving before Thor can even get adjusted to the intense sensation and he groans, the sound muffled and thankfully not very loud. Thor rocks his hips, too, meeting Loki's movements halfway, both his hands fondling with her tits, feeling them bouncing every time they move.

"Gotta be quiet, baby girl," he tells her after a slightly louder whine. He loves every little sound she makes for him but he knows they have to be at least a bit careful; this is risky enough, already.

Loki just hums and then she's suddenly grabbing his wrist, pulling his hand away from her tits and guiding it higher until she can slide two of his fingers into her mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Thor breathes out, only wishing that he could see her. He knows how absolutely gorgeous she looks while sucking things - like his cock or fingers - and he can imagine her now, too, pink lips wrapped around the thick digits, her cheeks hollowing as she eagerly suckles on them, swirling her talented, wicked tongue around and between them.

Thor pants, pressing sloppy kisses on her jaw and cheek, as he increases the pace, thrusting harder inside Loki's soaking wet pussy. Loki moans encouragingly around the fingers in her mouth and clenches around the shaft of his cock, making him groan and bite down at her shoulder to silence himself.

He loves having his wonderful little sister like this, loves feeling her squirm and heave as he fucks into her, loves filling her greedy holes with his cock or fingers; he wishes he could also finger her ass right now, but unfortunately their position doesn't allow it.

 _Another time_ , he tells himself, focusing again on the welcoming heat of his sister's cunt as he slides back inside her.

He makes a disappointed sound when Loki removes the fingers out of her mouth that are now dripping wet with her saliva.

"Thor-" Thor can't help but grin at how wonderfully broken her voice sounds and he slams his hips harder, wanting to hear more of her. "Did- did you hear that?"

Thor frowns, not sure what she is referring to. "No wha-" the words die in his throat when he suddenly hears someone walking down the stairs; Odin, judging by the sound of the slippers. "Oh- oh shit. We're _fucked_."

"Yep, literally," Loki says and has the audacity to actually fucking chuckle, and Thor wants to yell at her that it's absolutely no time for jokes, but he's too busy panicking right now. "Just... just stay still, eyes on the TV screen."

Thor does as he's told and they cover themselves completely with the blanket, staying silent as they hear the water running in the kitchen.

Perhaps he'll go back to the bedroom after-

_Nope._

Thor holds his breath as he hears their dad walk to the living room, wondering if there's a chance they get out of this alive.

There's a deep frown on Odin's face as he steps in the room, his sleepy eye immediately finding Loki and him.

"You know what time it is?! What the hell are you doing still up this late, hm??" He says and under different circumstances they would probably both get up to head to their rooms, but right now that's impossible, considering that he's still _inside_ Loki.

"The episode is almost ending, dad. We'll go to bed in a bit," Loki tells him and Thor is thankful for Loki's ability to lie and her voice that sounds _oh_ so sweet and innocent, because he doesn't think he could talk right now without giving them away.

Odin looks at them, then at the TV screen and back at them again, obviously not pleased. "Fine. Ten minutes. And, for fuck's sake, don't lie there like that! You're not children anymore! Always joined at the hip.." he grumbles, shaking his head disapprovingly.

 _Joined at the hip quite literally_ , Thor thinks and Loki must be thinking the same because she snorts.

"You think it's funny?"

"Nope. Sorry, dad," Loki says and even though Thor can't see her, he would bet good money that Loki is doing that pouting thing she always does and gets away with anything. It's ridiculous; it works on everyone!

Odin stares at them for another second, looking like he's going to say something but then he huffs and just leaves.

Thor lets out the breath he was holding only when he hears the door of their parents' bedroom close.

"Fuck," he whispers, can't believe they actually survived this, his heart beating fast in his chest.

He blinks in confusion when Loki starts giggling. "Joined at the hip, huh," she says and laughs even harder; _the little brat!_

"What the fuck, Loki? He almost caught us!" Thor says but it's half-hearted at best. It's quite exhilarating, he can't deny that - his cock is still rock hard, after all - and yes, perhaps it's a bit funny, too.

Loki shifts away until his cock slips out of her and then she squirms under the blanket - taking her shorts and panties off completely, Thor realizing - before turning so they're facing each other.

"Yes, but he _didn't_!" she says and giggles and smiles at him, her eyes shining beautifully, and Thor can't help chuckling too, her laugh contagious.

"You're the worst, you know that?"

Loki hums, lips curled in the prettiest smile, and her hand finds his hard cock, guiding it back into her wet cunt. He groans and pulls her closer by the waist, squeezing her ass in his hand as she hooks a leg over his hips.

Loki connects their lips together as they start moving, her hand slipping under his t-shirt, fingers tracing the muscles on his back. "When the weather gets warmer," Loki murmurs against his mouth, her tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, "we should fuck in the garden."

Thor chokes out a startled laugh - even though he shouldn't really be surprised; he knows his sister -, looking at Loki with a fond, amused expression on his face. "You're crazy."

"Mhm," Loki hums, agreeing, and pecks his lips one more time, before threading her fingers through Thor's hair and guiding his head lower.

Thor is glad to oblige and ducks his head down so he can mouth at her tits, swirling his tongue around Loki's hard nipples and smiling rather smugly when it makes her gasp.

Loki arches her back, pushing her chest out and towards his mouth, their hips having found a good pace now, skin slamming against skin every time Thor bottoms out.

"Harder," Loki demands and Thor isn't sure if she's referring to his cock or his mouth, but he follows the order nonetheless. He snaps his hips harder, pounding into her sweet, dripping cunt with short, punishing thrusts, and suckles greedily on her tits, can't help moaning in pleasure when she tugs at his hair harshly.

"M'close," she pants and Thor nods his head immediately, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Loki pulls at his hair again, hard, this time to draw him up and crash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Thor sucks on his sister's tongue when she deepens the kiss, both of them moaning. He can feel Loki working on her clit with her free hand, her chest rising and falling fast with every breath against his own chest.

"Wanna come inside you," he says, almost pleadingly, and Loki nods, biting down at his lower lip and making him groan.

"Do it. Want you to fill me up, brother. Come on," she says and Thor can only barely hold back a growl, thankful that Loki kisses him right after, shutting him up.

He grabs Loki's round asscheek firmer with his hand and pulls her down onto his cock in sync with his own thrusts, burying himself in his sister's wonderful heat.

It's not long before he feels her tensing and shaking, her pussy spasming around him, her whine dying against his lips as she comes. The tight grip of her cunt around his cock is too much, feels too good, and only seconds later Thor is coming, too, spilling inside Loki's welcoming body.

He pumps his dick in and out a few more times, lets Loki's pussy milk him dry, both of them panting and sweaty by the time they're done. 

"Fuck," Thor breathes out, his cock slipping out of Loki, as she snuggles up to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Fuck, indeed," she agrees, just as breathless, and Thor smiles, pressing a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

He might have almost had a heart attack but it was absolutely worth it!

"I love you, baby girl," he says and Loki hums, placing sweet, little kisses on his sweaty neck.

"Love you, too. Now, come on. We have to shower and then sleep," she groans and fishes her shorts and panties from under the blanket, completely shameless and comfortable under Thor's hungry gaze as she gets dressed.

God, she's _beautiful_.

He already feels his cock slowly swelling back in arousal-

"Shit," Thor hears Loki say, her tone drawing him out of his thoughts. "Thor..."

"What is it?"

"My t-shirt was on the floor... when dad was here.."

Fuck.

_Oh fuck._

Odin would have said something, if he knew, wouldn't he?

"He probably didn't even notice it," Thor says, trying to convince both himself and Loki, and gets up, too, pulling his pants up.

"Yeah, you're right," Loki mumbles, not sounding very sure, either.

Well, that’s what happens when you do dumb shit like this.

"We'll have to be more careful, baby," he says and draws her close to him, wrapping his arms around her little waist and kissing her when she tilts her head up invitingly.

"We will," Loki says firmly and grabs his wrist, guiding him upstairs.

Thor already knows that it's a lie; they've said that many times before.

"Hey, if you can keep quiet, I'll blow you in the shower."

Thor laughs, a wide grin spreading on his face; they can start being careful tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️ Feedback is always appreciated 💞💞


End file.
